


sink deep, sink slow

by scarletite



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Bath Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Hints of Top!Carm AND Top!Laura, Post-Series, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletite/pseuds/scarletite
Summary: Laura is stressed. Carmilla knows exactly how to handle her.





	sink deep, sink slow

The bath is already run by the time Laura comes bursting through the front door, a slump in her shoulders and a frown on her face.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. The station lost our footage, so Kirsch, Mel and I had to go back downtown and re-interview that guy from the museum. But he spent the whole time staring at my chest, again, and I spent so long trying not to throttle him that I'm not sure I even asked half the questions I meant to, but—"

Carmilla seizes her girlfriend by the shoulders, silences her with a soft kiss. "Welcome home, sweetheart." She feels the shoulders drop slightly beneath her hands. "Relax."

"Easier said than done," Laura grumbles, arms sliding up to wrap around Carmilla's back. She pulls her close, tucks her face into her neck and fists her hands in her shirt. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Carmilla pauses, smiles. "Are you kneading the back of my shirt?"

Laura groans unintelligibly into her neck. "I'm stressed."

"I can tell." She pulls back, prodding the line in Laura's forehead, smiling. Her hands slide backwards, untangling the fists clenched in her shirt, pulling her forward by them. "Come on. I think I know what you need."

"That bottle of whiskey LaF and Perry bought us for our not-death anniversary?"

"No," Carmilla tugs her off down the hall. "Better."

"If you're going to try and seduce me—"

"We've been together for five years, Laura. I hardly think I have to seduce you." Carmilla pulls her into the bathroom, where candles have already been lit and the tub's full of bubbles. "And, no. Although, I'm not opposed, for the record. But, no. A nice, hot bath is in order."

Laura brightens. "I love you so much sometimes."

"Only sometimes?"

"Every time. All the time. Eternally." Laura's already tugging off her blazer, which Carmilla snags from her hands and neatly folds. She undresses in record time. Before Carmilla's even finished putting her clothes on the counter, she's already stepping into the bathtub, sinking to her chin with a moan. "Oh, God."

"You okay down there, stress ball?"

Laura just moans again, arms resting on the edges of the tub. "I've never been better in my entire life. I'm staying in this bathtub forever. We're committed."

Carmilla rolls her eyes. "Oh, really?"

"Yup. Totally. We're going steady. Sorry, Carm."

"Should I leave you and the bath alone for a bit?" She asks, eyebrow raising. "Give you two some private time?"

"Mm, no." Laura sits up, water and bubbles streaming off of her. She holds out a hand. "Get in. I think there's room for three in this relationship."

"You sure? I'd hate to come between you two."

"Shut up and get in," Laura says, smiling. She props her chin on her hand, watching her girlfriend undress slowly, eyes appreciative. "I require my girlfriend to get in this tub and cuddle with me. It's non-negotiable."

"Well, far be it from me to disappoint." Carmilla drops her pants, kicks off her underwear without a care, and then strides over to the tub. She puts a deliberate sway in her hips, just to watch the spark of interest on Laura's face. "Scooch forward, sweetheart."

There's a bit of shifting and jostling, but Carmilla slithers her way in behind Laura, and eventually they find a comfortable position. Their legs tangle together, Laura sitting between Carmilla's, leaning back against her. Carmilla just wraps one arm around the edge of the bath, coiling her fingers with Laura's, and the other slinks lower in the water, coiling around Laura's belly. 

Laura sighs, relaxing back into her. "This is nice."

"Mm." Carmilla pecks her hairline. "It is."

"How did you know? That I needed this, I mean."

She gives a slight shrug. "I saw the news, before you got home. You looked about ready to throttle someone. It's not every day I get to see that angry face of yours anymore."

"Only on trash days, when you're 'too tired' to help," Laura notes, laughing. She tips her head back against Carmilla's shoulder, glancing up at her. "But, you watched my segment?"

"I always do."

Even after all the time they've been together, Laura still blushes. "When did you get so perfect?" she wonders, stroking her thumb against Carmilla's hand.

"Mm, it took about three-hundred years, but this prissy little journalist somehow made me into a more respectable member of society," she kisses Laura's cheek. "It's a work in progress, but I hear she's pretty determined."

Laura sighs happily. "Mm, yes, butter me up more."

"I love you," Carmilla says simply. Her hand curls tighter around Laura's belly, tugs her even closer, so they're pressed tight. She peppers her face with kisses. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

When she finally pulls back, Laura's smiling so wide it threatens to take over her whole face. Her free hand comes up, curls around the back of Carmilla's neck, and leans so that she can press their lips properly together. The kiss is slow, languid, exploratory. They melt into each other, familiar, comforting.

They part slowly, foreheads pressed together. 

"I love you, too." Laura's eyes are soft. "I'm so lucky."

Carmilla smirks back. "Far be it from me to argue."

"Yeah, yeah. Contain your ego." Laura laughs, tugging reprimandingly at Carmilla's hair. "It's not too late for the tub and I to renew our relationship solo."

Her eyes darken a little, and Carmilla lets out a little huff of air. "Well, that just won't do," she purrs, the hand on Laura's belly sliding upwards, fingertips slowly gliding over wet skin. "Not. At. All."

"Oh." Laura's breath hitches slightly, the hand in Carmilla's tightening. "Really?"

"Mmhm." Carmilla presses her lips close to Laura's ear. Her hand slips up, nails dragging lightly over her slim waist, until they find the curve of her chest. She smirks. "Unacceptable. You're all mine, Laura."

Laura's eyes slip closed. "Carm…"

"Relax." She cups Laura's breast, skirting teasingly around the nipple. "Just let me take care of you."

"This was your plan all—" Laura breaks off into a low, breathy moan, "—along, huh?"

Carmilla smirks against her skin, leaving open-mouthed kisses on the back of her neck and shoulders. "Carmilla Karnstein, Seduction Master."

Laura lets out a low laugh, which swiftly turns into another pleased sigh. The water sloshes noisily around her as she shifts, sinking deeper into Carmilla, into her touches. Between the warm water and the body at her back, she's suddenly hot all over. "Well, take it away, oh mighty seductress."

"With pleasure." Carmilla releases the hand on the side of the tub, pressing it firmly to the porcelain. "You might want to hold on, sweetheart."

"I sense a 'rock my world' joke coming on."

Carmilla just rolls her eyes, not dignifying that with a response. Her liberated hand dips into the water, mirroring its twin. It traces briefly across a collar bone, feather light, dragging smoothly over wet skin. But it doesn't stop, she has a destination in mind. She crooks her fingers, nails scraping gently downwards.

Laura squirms slightly against her, shivering. "That's nice."

She presses a kiss to her shoulder. "I know what you like."

Both hands settle on Laura's chest, finding her nipples. She thumbs experimentally at the straining, sensitive flesh. Laura gives another pleased shiver, sighing softly. It turns into a stuttering moan when Carmilla catches them gently between her fingers, rolling them. It's a sight, and sounds, Carmilla relishes in.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing that," Carmilla purrs, twisting them in the reverse, basking in the way Laura whines against her. She nuzzles into Laura's neck, sucking angry marks into her skin.

Laura's fingers grip the tub in a white-knuckled grasp. "Oh, God," she moans. "You better not be leaving hickeys."

Carmilla lets out a low, throaty chuckle. She pulls back, lapping at the half-dozen red marks appreciatively. "I think they suit you. Red's very becoming."

"So many vampire jokes, so little time," Laura huffs. "I'm going to have to wear a scarf all week."

Before Laura can get more worked up, Carmilla reaches deeper into the water. Nails rake all the way down a toned stomach, skimming the edges of Laura's belly button teasingly.

Laura sucks in an unsteady breath, stomach muscles jumping against the touch. " _Oh_."

"Relax," Carmilla instructs again, voice low, sultry.

She reaches down, brushing low on her hips, skirting where she knows Laura really wants her touch. The way her hips jump, water sloshing, is a clear indication. Carmilla smirks, curling her hand around a thigh instead. "Open your legs."

The sound Laura makes is obscene. "You're going to kill me."

"It'll be a good way to go." Carmilla drags Laura's legs open, bending her own knees and splaying them over either side. Not only is the slip of skin-on-skin delicious, but it forces Laura's legs wide, exactly how she wants it. She rubs absently at Laura's thigh, never high enough to please. "That's better."

Laura's legs flex slightly against Carmilla's, trying to close, to achieve some sort of friction to ease the desperate pressure in her lower half. She can feel it, throbbing like a pulse. "Come  _on_."

"My, my, so demanding." Carmilla's other hand slides down, grips the opposite thigh. She sinks her nails into the flexing muscles, pressing them more firmly down, so Laura can't move. "You're supposed to be relaxing."

"I'd be much more relaxed," Laura somehow gets out, voice strained, "if you'd hurry up and touch me."

"Well," Carmilla walks her fingers up Laura's thigh, towards where she wants it the most. "You know I like it when you beg."

Laura whines. " _Please_."

"Just because you asked so nicely." She skirts Laura's clit, padding her fingers carefully around it in the way she knows Laura both hates and loves; brushing, but never satisfying enough. She restrains a chuckle as Laura jumps, water lapping at the edge of the bathtub.

"Oh, God," Laura lets out a desperate, throaty sound. "Carmilla!"

She tilts her head down, nipping at Laura's shoulder. "I like it when you say my name." Her index finger gently rolls Laura's clit in circles, relishing in the mewls it provokes. "Let's hear it again."

"Carm!" Laura shudders against her, a full-bodied thing that passes through both of them. Every inch of her is tight, muscles straining, craving more of the slowly-building pressure. "Ah…"

"Does that feel good?"

Laura's eyes flutter open, hazy, pleasure-filled. "Yes," she pants, chest rising and falling rapidly in the water. "It's, oh, very good. Great."

"Good."

Carmilla's free hand rubs up and down her thigh, all scraping nails and feather-light touches. It matches the pace she sets with her other hand, rolling and rubbing Laura's clit just firm enough to make her shudder, then backing off, back to teasing, just to build her up again.

Laura's hand releases its death grip on the edge of the tub, seizing Carmilla's wrist, pushing her fingers harder. "Oh," she lets out a throaty moan, hips straining upward as much as they can. " _Carm_."

Carmilla moans, too. The grip on her wrist is tight, demanding, and through the murky layers of water and disappearing bubbles, the sight of her rocking against her fingers sends heat coiling through her. "Shit, Laura…"

"Shut up," Laura retorts, biting at her lip, eyes lolling closed, "and  _touch_ me."

Her breath leaves her in an embarrassing rush, the hint of a whine in her throat. But she does as Laura asks, as the hand on her wrist suggests. She presses lower, to Laura's entrance, circling. But she doesn't even get to do more than any token teasing before Laura's hips press down, and the hand on her own coaxing, and she sinks inside.

"Holy—" Laura's panting against her, needy sounds escaping her lips. "Ugh, Carm."

Carmilla's hand on her thigh slips upwards, replaces the absent one, toying with Laura's clit. Meanwhile, she works her fingers deeper into Laura, setting a slow, steady pace. The water sloshes around them, spilling over the edges, but neither one is in a position to care about the mess. 

They've been together for a few years now, and Carmilla's had the time to learn Laura's body—inside and out, quite literally. So, she's had more than enough time to learn where and how to touch. That said, she crooks the fingers inside, dragging and searching through slick heat for where Laura needs it the most.

She knows the moment she hits it, because Laura stiffens in her arms, the hand on her wrist falling away as she lets out a shuddering gasp. "Oh, God," Laura's mouth opens and closes, no words coming out after, just wordless, desperate sounds.

"Shh, shh," Carmilla nuzzles the side of her neck, kissing her jaw, up her cheek. "It's okay, baby."

Laura lets out a low whine, reaching back with a trembling arm to fist her hand into the back of Carmilla's hair. It's tight, just an inch shy of painful. "Carm, I—oh—I'm going to—"

"Come for me," Carmilla purrs, rubbing her clit in quick, tight circles. The fingers inside double down, working that spot until Laura's eyes roll back and she keens. "Come on, Laura."

The build up, from slow to fast, is too much for Laura. She stiffens in Carmilla's arms, her opposite hand catching the bath in a death grip, and the hand in Carmilla's hair pulling so tight it makes her hiss. The moan she lets out is loud, echoing off the walls, loud enough that their whole building will probably hear it.

Carmilla keeps thrusting, slowly, easing off of her clit. "That's it," she coaxes the trembling girl in her arms.

Eventually, Laura slackens in her arms, shying away from the touches with a flinch. She slumps in Carmilla's arms, boneless, her legs slipping back together as Carmilla pulls free, lets her knees fall.

"Mm," Laura turns over, rolling until she's settled with her face mashed into the crook of Carmilla's shoulder. "I can't feel my legs."

Carmilla chuckles, pressing a kiss to her hair. "Relaxed now?"

"I've never been more relaxed in my entire life." Laura squeezes her arms around her waist, sighing. "Thank you."

That earns a smile. "No, thank  _you_."

All that provokes is a tired laugh, a yawn smothered into the side of her neck. "I love you so much."

"Of course you do. I run you baths and give you great orgasms," Carmilla retorts. "What's not to love?"

She can feel the eye roll. "Ass."

"Mm," she holds Laura close, arms wrapping around her to keep her limp girlfriend from drowning herself. "I'm yours, though."

Laura hums against her. "Best thing that's ever been mine. Love of my life."

Carmilla shakes her head. "I love you too, nerd."

**Author's Note:**

> You can tell I'm still on a fluff kick. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ But I really wanted to tackle some NSFW prompts too. Not too extreme on the kink side of things, but, well. I keep most of the filth to myself. Mostly.
> 
> Prompt was: "shower and/or bath sex."


End file.
